Again Seriously?
by In Between Daydreams
Summary: I hate it when my parents fight.


Again? Seriously?In Between DaydreamsI hate it when my parents fight. I mean, the bicker all the time, but downstairs, right now, they are screaming at each other. It has even come to the point where they are reffering to each other as "David" and "DiNozzo". When they started that, about ten minutes ago, I wanted to scream. At them. At least they are fighting verbally and not completely ignoring each other like they did this one time a few months ago. Wait. I think they're quieting down crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Mom totally just pinned dad on the floor. Now it looks like she's whispering something awfully terrible in his ear because his face is scrunching up in what I can only imagine, is visualization. I wonder what she said. Om my god. He just... He just pinned her down. How? He must have wanted to do that for a long time because there is a look of certain victory that is stuck on his face. I have never seen this... role ... revearsal. Can somebody get so mad that they have the audacity, and apparently the momentum, to even try to one- up my mother? What if they actually hurt each other. I think I'll just go back upstairs then.I don't want them to take this to the next level. When they get mad, they want to cause each other pain so, I guess, they could see eye- to eye. What if they get a divorce? What am I saying? Divorce? Never. They are too... romantic for that. Too... together. They... It's almost like they're one person sometimes. At some point that could get... awkward. They kiss more than my other friends' parents. They kiss ALL THE TIME. It's actually kind of cute. When they aren't fighting. They usually hold hands under they dinner table. They have never missed a movie night. Maybe I'll just check on them... one more time. I almost want to cover my is this? They aren't fighting anymore. They are sitting on the couch in the family room. Together. My dad just wrapped his arms around mom's shoulders. Awwww. She has her head on his shoulder. I can hear them apologizing to each other. "I am sorry Tony. And I admit that I did act a bit... rashly at work earlier. I should not have acted so hastily when we pursued our suspect." Dad only chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry too Zeev. Though you pinned him against the wall and he had a revolver against your throat. I was... over-protective." Now they're just staring at each other. It's kind of sexy. You know in the "It's cute, but definitely not innocent and eww because they're my parents." kind of way. Here it comes. Yep. Just like every other fight ends. Their fingers intertwine and there mouths just... connect. Almost like a bomb with an incredibly slow timer as my mom might say.I hope they don't swallow each other. Eww. Even when they bicker they feel like they owe each other some kind of apology. I have never heard them use words other than I'm sorry, though I swear I have watched them have almost a fifteen minute conversation using their eyes. Uncle McGee writes about them in his books. He says he doesn't, but aunt Abby says he does and that he apparently confessed. How did she even get him to confess. Anyway, they're still staring at each other, smiling. I wonder if they actually know what one another is saying. I want to go hug them goodnight, but I feel like I would somehow be ... interrupting their thing. Okay now they're whispering to each other and their faces are incredibly close. I can't help but look at their wedding photo sitting write next to them on the table. In the picture they look relaxed. Not posed like most of the others I have my parents have is natural. I love it. Watching them. I wonder if they know I'm watching. They are probably too focused on each other. Sometimes I think their brains are only set to think about three things: Work, Each Other, and me. Yep. I am proud to say that I take up 1/3 of their brain capacity. Well, I know they will bicker tomorrow and the day after, and the day after that, though they will never direct their attention to anybody else while doing so. Though when they bicker and snicker at one another I can always think to myself "Again? Seriously?" 


End file.
